Communication among individuals over telephone and mobile has increased tremendously over the past decade. A voice call may be initiated from a calling communication device and received by a called communication device. However, with the increase in incoming calls, which is the norm of the present times, a callee may receive multiple calls per day. The callee may not know how to prioritize receipt of the calls. In other words, the callee may not know the importance of a call when the call comes in as the callee has no context to the call before the callee actually answers the call. There may be situations for example, where a caller may be in an emergency and may place a call to the callee to ask for help. However, the callee may not prioritize this call because the callee may not know the reason for the caller calling and may assume a low priority for the call. In this situation, the callee may choose to ignore incoming voice calls from the caller. Thus, the callee is unaware of the importance of the incoming voice calls and may choose to ignore an important call without knowing the importance of the call.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.